Mihoshi Kuramitsu
is a Galaxy Police detective in the fictional Tenchi Muyo! anime and manga series. Her given name "Mihoshi" , (みほし、美星), literally means "Beautiful Star", and is derived from a town in the Okayama Prefecture formerly known as Bisei. OVA In the OVA, Mihoshi is a Seniwan and a member of the Kuramitsu family, whose power is second only to the Jurai Royal Family. Mihoshi is known as one of the finest officers in the Galaxy Police, but her career soon hit a major roadblock after an incident hinted at in the 4th episode of the 1st OVA, and the 4th episode of the 3rd one (it has been alluded that the incident involved an arranged marriage, which would factor in Misao's attack later in the series). Now she suffers from frequent difficulties to focus on a single thought track and, due to her clumsiness, she causes a lot of collateral damage during her assignments, which eventually causes Mihoshi to be demoted. The desk of the Section 7 commander is covered with misconduct reports and bills from all the damages she causes. As a result, she is assigned to a special area of the galaxy, the Sol system, which is Juraian territory, in the vain hope that she wouldn't cause any more trouble. However, when Kagato closed in on this area, Mihoshi's immediate superior, Captain Nobeyama, assigned her to monitor the area and report if Kagato came near. However, Mihoshi misinterpreted those orders and took it upon herself to capture him, which panicked Nobeyama. But when she got near Earth, her shuttle is pulled into an energy vortex caused by a monster Ryoko had created to attack Ayeka. Mihoshi almost ends up getting sucked into the black hole the opening created if Tenchi Masaki had not caught her. As a result, Mihoshi stays with the Masaki. Like all the other girls living at the Masaki home, she eventually develops an attraction toward Tenchi. When Kagato attacks, Mihoshi's causality-bending causes Washu to be released from her crystal prison on board Soja's 'reversed universe'. When Kagato's serpent guards attack her, Mihoshi uses her control cube in an attempt to stop them and the interference it creates somehow releases Washu. (The cube's apparent function is similar to that of a Rubik's cube, and finding the correct combination to produce a desired effect is often problematic for Mihoshi.) Mihoshi somehow constantly enters Washu's subspace lab and breaks things, (much to Washu's consternation, as she still can't figure out how Mihoshi can somehow accidentally switch dimensions and bypass all of her lab's security systems), sleeps often, eats like a pig (mostly on junk food, but she exercises often), and is the luckiest officer in the Galaxy Police (though she is also quite competent), though her luck sometimes spells misfortune for others. Washu has great respect for her vast causality-bending attributes, and Mihoshi has been repeatedly referred to as the only member of the household who can defeat her. Mihoshi is actually the great-great-granddaughter of Washu, through her son Mikumo, although this is only stated outside the series itself, and her grandfather Minami Kuramitsu is the Grand Marshall of the Galaxy Police. Mihoshi's mother Mitoto also works for the Galaxy Police, as a cleaning lady. She also has a younger brother, Misao, who had married Mashisu Makibi. Whether her kinship with and ability to constantly circumvent one of the 11-dimensional Chousin goddesses is a sign that she's yet another of the series' transcendental anomalies is unconfirmed at this point. However, it is noteworthy that her mother Mitoto has a reminiscent ability to subconsciously travel vast interstellar distances. Whether she shares her daughter's causuality-bending talent is unknown at this point, but Minami, Mikami and Misao apparently don't. Although she tends to eat and sleep a lot, Mihoshi is very serious about her job in the G.P, doesn't mind helping out with regular household work, and seems better at it than Ryoko or Ayeka. She has been known to write very extensive and unstructured reports... cluttered with details, so it can sometimes take her superiors a while to figure them out. In fact, because her report on the Kagato incident included detailed information on the Jurai royal trees, her report is now TOP SECRET with Jurai Intelligence (Funaho Jurai once confessed to Washu that it took Jurai Intelligence four days to summarize the report). A duplicate report, omitting the sensitive information, was submitted in its place. Mihoshi's name refers to the planet "Venus", but in the Western sense as "Pretty Star", not the Chinese sense of "metal star". In OAV 3 (episodes 14-20), she seems to have taken on a few of the characteristics from the other series; she becomes less competent, and appears more confused than usual (though this may simply be a result of her, and much of the regular cast, having less screen time than in the other OVA episodes). She is a former partner of Noike Jurai, who seems embarrassed by Mihoshi's affectionate behaviour, and handles her through yelling and pushing her around. She is related to Tenchi through Miyuki Kuramitsu. Tenchi Universe In the Tenchi Universe series, Mihoshi is partnered with Kiyone Makibi, and together, they are known as "Miho-Kiyo" (a portmanteau of Miho'shi and '''Kiyo'ne; it was coined by Washu in episode 6). She is in pursuit of Ryoko until they both crash-land on Earth. Unlike her OAV counterpart, who still is dedicated and competent despite her ditziness, Mihoshi is the comic relief and a "dumb blonde" whose constant bumbling and blunders would often cause trouble for the group (especially for Kiyone and Washu). One of her classic mistakes is when a single hair from her scalp was able to transfer her personality into Mecha Washu. Tenchi in Tokyo In Tenchi in Tokyo, Mihoshi is once again partnered with Kiyone. In a flashback story, the Miho-Kiyo duo worked with the Juraian forces (led by Ayeka) to capture Ryoko and Washu to reclaim the Jurai Light Stone (which they stole). Eventually, they were forced to crash-land on Earth after Washu detected great energy emitting from the planet. She is more or less the same as her Tenchi Universe counterpart, but she has some of the OAV qualities (e.g., her luck). Pretty Sammy & Sasami: Mahou Shōjo Club In the Pretty Sammy OAV, (as she is known in both series; she was given the last name of her Japanese seiyu, Yuko Mizutani) works at Chihiro Kawai's (Sasami and Tenchi's mother) CD Vision music store with Kiyone Yuri. She is enrolled in college. In Magical Project S (Pretty Sammy TV), as well as in Sasami: Mahou Shoujo Club, Mihoshi is Sasami and Misao's teacher. In the Pretty Sammy TV series, she would challenge Kiyone's class in various school activities. It was also implied that she and Kiyone Amayuri have known each other since junior high, whom Mihoshi has always treated her as her best friend. In all three of these adaptions, Mihoshi is still her usual airhead self. Tenchi Muyo in Love In the movie Tenchi Muyo in Love, Mihoshi takes on a teaching job while remaining undercover. She is seen teaching an English class. Her partner Kiyone takes on a janitorial job, and is annoyed or embarrassed by Mihoshi's ditzy mannerism. Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional police officers Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters es:Mihoshi Kuramitsu (Tenchi Muyō!) it:Mihoshi Kuramitsu